Doctor Who: Universal Collision, Nature or Nurture
by The Great Old Ones
Summary: The Doctor is pulled off course, sideways in time towards another universe, a universe at a crucial point in it's history, but is it's history entirely a product of it's own inhabitants. Features the 8th Doctor, post infinity Doctors but pre Samson and Marry Shelly, quite a dark version of 8. Will feature Merlin/Morgana.


**Doctor Who Universal Collision:**

**Nature or Nurture**

Authors notes: **On the Subject of the Doctor's age:**

We know that the Doctor lies about his age so we can invalidate every statement if there is conflicting evidence.

954 is the confirmed age at the seventh Doctor's regeneration.

For the regeneration to the eighth body I must reference the voice over at the beginning of the TV movie '_and I'm nearing the end of my seventh life' _this means that his near his body is near a natural end like his first self, so about 500 years

**+500 1454- Age at eighth regeneration**

The figure is based on that of the first Doctor's estimated age of 450, taking into account Lungbarrow, it was stress that atrophied the body, I added onto the figure since that Doctor's first body only had one heart like all the other elder houses on Gallifrey he grew his second heart on his regeneration so a longer span of time for stress to atrophy that body.

**+153-Span of the EDA novels 1507- Age at the end of the EDAs**

**+1000-Span of the Infinity Doctors**

It is implied that the Doctor of the Infinity Doctors has spent a span of years rebuilding Gallifrey and the Time Lords.

**2507- Age at the end of the Infinity Doctors when he leaves Gallifrey again (This is the placing in the Doctor's life)**

_**So that is when it is set in the Doctor's life before he met Charley.**_

_**This will contain spoilers for Doctor Who UNIT: Dominion and Doctor who Gods and Monsters**_

* * *

Nowhere, no when, the dimensional divide, the void, the howling, that's what it was known as, but whatever it was called it meant the same thing, the space between the universes. Due to actions made by a rouge Time Lord there were gaps in the walls between the worlds, places where they were almost porous, places where the energy needed to break through is far less than the ordinary.

Through a medium of nothingness the probe speed, not in random directions but a clear pathway, a guided path, it's payload ready for the endgame ready to free the prisoners of ages, the key however was sideways in time in another universe, it was necessary to find the key for it's mission, it would succeed.

Inside the time vortex the blue box that wasn't a blue box orbited through the vortex rested the Time Lord known as the Doctor, now in his eighth incarnation and more than two millennia old rested with a mug of tea by his side and a scattered array of paperback books lying on the floor. He was snapped out of his state as a high pitched whine came from the mahogany wood console. The weary Time Lord got up from the armchair and walked to the console and walked to a flashing LED, he flicked a switch near the light and pulled the TV screen down from above, upon which the modern Gallifreyan omegabet appeared in snatches too fast for a human to see.

Based on the data from the console there was a signal originated from beyond the dimensional divide, the Doctor's obvious conclusion was that it was because of the damage to space time caused by the effect, but that conflicted with the reports from Gallifrey, the walls between the dimensions should have been intact, for some reason this rang a bell with the Time Lord but he couldn't quite remember, he adjusted the systems and landed the TARDIS, and pressed the door controls placing the TARDIS into a state where it would be impossible for it to take off by it's self.

"Doctor… Doctor!" The voice called, it was female and not sounds. The Doctor looked up to see the telepathic projection of Ace, the Doctor's adopted daughter. "The Time Lords want me to warn you…" Whatever was happening someone was jamming the message, whatever it was must be powerful. "… powers… free… great old…. Key… don't help… Doctor!" That's where the message faded, but the Doctor reached out, he could feel the other Time Lords, but there seemed to be a barrier between him and them, he just couldn't reach them.

_Ace_

He cried out telepathically.

_ACE!_

No response.

The Doors slammed shut

The TARDIS started to move.

The Doctor rushed to the console and began flicking switches in an attempt to stop the ship, however he knew that he couldn't, something in the distress call was pulling the TARDIS, and he didn't need to be at the console to know were, it was being pulled through the dimensional divide. To another universe.


End file.
